Casais de Sonic
center 130px||thumb|[[Capitão Sarcasmo|Taismo,um casal muito educativo!!!]] 130px|thumb|Pelo jeito,Knuckles parece se importar mais com Cosmo um brilho de uma planta do que Rouge.(Como ele é burro!!!) 130px|thumb|[[Amnésia|O que deu na cabeça do Sonic??? Sonic se vingando por Sally ter feito sexo com Genghis Monkey Khan.]] left Casais do Sonic são casais onde um personagem masculino da série Sonic namora uma garota da série do Sonic. Também pode ser 2 homens ou 2 mulheres (como é o caso de Scourge, que é uma baitola, e Blaze, que é muito mascula). Os Seguistas não gostam de ver as personagens do Sonic namorando porque eles são nerds e eles nunca vão conseguir namorar porque gostam dos jogos e acham que isso é viadagem.Geralmente são as gurias retardadas meninas que gostam destas coisas sem sentido coisas estranhas. Casais thumb|130px|Só um beijo forçado ([[ou não)]] Sonamy left É o casal entre Son'''ic e '''Amy Rose. Esse casal é uma fraude e tem muitos torcedores graças a mídia e seus patrocinadores. É o casal corinthiano do grupo, pois possui muitos torcedores por causa da mídia e rouba nas votações da Sega, com seus títulos de melhor casal Mobianos foram roubados (ou não).Os seus fãs viram muito Chowder e Panini e queriam fazer a mesma coisa.Amy e seus mais de 8000 seguidores mataram de 4 em 4 e infelizmente,Sonic tentou se casar com Mina te que se casar com a Amy e teve filhos. Taiream 130px|thumb|Cream pode ter dar [[Granada|um presente se você ser um fã de Taiream]] left É o casal entre Tai'ls e C'ream.Esse casal também é falso (antes daquele show japonês do Sonic) e virou verdadeiro.É o casal colorado do grupo,tem mais torcedores que Taismo e vive ganhando do rival nos últimos anos.Com a morte da aberração verde Cosmo,Cream deu uma festa e convidou Tails,mas ele ainda estava pensando na Cosmo que comemorou com a Cream e os dois tiveram filhos. Taismo É a suruba entre Tai'ls e Co'smo.Era um casal verdadeiro (até ela morrer).É o casal gremista do grupo.Tem menos torcida que o rival.Era bom no passado,mas nos últimos anos,está morrendo na praia.Seus fãs adoram Sonic X,e também podem gostar daquele boiola (ou não).Muitas gurias retardadas dizem que este casal vai voltar a estar ativo e Cream vai se foder ficar puta da vida e se casar com Charmy.Cream tentou fazer Tails ficar com ciumes,namorando Shadow,mas ela se fodeu de novo tomou uma bronca da Rouge e tentou namorar Sonic.Sonic disse que quer namorar a Amy ou a Sally ela é pequena demais.Tails ficou muito feliz de se casar com ela e teve uma raposanta (Uma aberração mistura de raposa com planta). 130px|thumb|E o vencedor é..............algum parente do [[Lula Molusco que levou uma surra de um equidna e um emo ouriço e talvez da Rouge.]]. Shadouge left Shadouge é a suruba entre Shad'ow e R'ouge.Rouge antes gostava de Knuckles e agora ele se fudeu a Rouge começou a gostar do emo de Shadow e desde então,eles fizeram sexo. Knuxouge left É a suruba entre Knu'ckles e R'ouge (cadê a porra do X???).Eles namoravam até o emo Shadow começar a namorar Rouge e se tornarem inimigos.Knuckles ainda tenta foder namorar a Rouge,mas ela um dia se apaixonou completamente pelo emo Shadow e Knuckles se fodeu matou o emo (pelo menos essas foram as palavras que sairam na boca de Knuckles) e Knuckles e Rouge viveram felizes para sempre casados.Sim,essas palavras foram do Knuckles.Mas na verdade Shadow fodeu Knuckles e ficou com a Rouge Sonally left Sonally é o casal retardado entre Son'ic e S'ally.Os japoneses retardados sempre criticam este verdadeiro casal. É o casal mais odiado pelos americanos metidos a japoneses porque Sonic é do Japão e eles preferem a puta rosa,Mesmo que Sonic de um fora,chama o Shadow the Hedgehog pra matá-la,chame a Cream,chame o Tails,chame (insira personagem de Sonic),diz que não gosta,diz que odeia,tenta envenenar-la,tenta matar ela,tenta namorar outra,tenta se matar,tenta fazer ela namorar outro e ainda eles prefem um casal que non ecxiste.Sonic tentou matar da Amy Rose,ele conseguiu,mas os fas retardados de Sonamy sempre ressucitavam a puta rosa Amy.Sonic e Sally tentavam namorar no Reino do Cogumelo,mas os Nintendistas tentavam matar o Sonic,então eles foram para Ilha Wumpa,mas os Sonystas também tentavam matar o ouriço e eles não conseguiram se casar,até a Empresa de revistas ruins do Sonic Archie Comics criar umSonic falso para confundir os milhares fãs de Sonamy e eles conseguiram se casar,Amy Rose tentou estragar o casamento,mas ela foi impedida pelo Tails e o Knuckles.E esse casal teve dois filhos com nomes plagiados dos irmãos do Sonic chamados Manik e Sonia (essa Archie plagia pra caralho!). Vecnilla Sim,esse é um casal figurante que não deu certo por causa dos crocodilos comerem os coelhos do Vector querer sonhar com a sala do computador,ter pesadelos com a sala do computador,fazer sexo com a sala do computador,e ter filhos com a sala do computador (Compudilos,os computadores em forma de crocodilo que podem te morder ou te matar.) Silvaze left Silvaze é o casal entre Silv'er e Bl'aze.É um dos casais que tem mais fãs (atrás do inexistente),é o rival de Sonaze,Silver e Blaze.O casal morreu no final do jogo do Sonic pra X-Caixa 360 que foi horrível Sonic Next Gen ao trancar o demônio Iblis Trigger em uma garrafa.Então Blaze morreu e Silver ficou muito triste.Blaze voltou (para a felicidade do Ouriço Trunks Jedi) e os dois casaram e viveram felizes para sempre.(pelo menos isso é o que foi dito na boca de Silver) Shadamy Shadamy é a suruba o casal entre Shadow e Amy.O casal aconteceu quando Shadow caiu na atmosfera da terra e ficou com amnésia. Amy provavelmente disse que eles eram namorados ou casados.Amy perguntava toda vez se Sonic ficava com ciúmes.Mas esse plano teve nenhum pingo de sucesso.Amy tentou irritar Sonic,mas Amy começou a gostar do Shadow,e quase se casaram,mas Rouge apareceu e fodeu o casamento.Então a paz de Sonic ababou e Shadow ficou feliz com a Rouge (ou não). Sonvee Sonvee é a suruba fusão do nome Son'ic e '''Vee'nus.é o nome dado para o casal fã-char de Sonic com Venus.Por Venus ser um tanto desconhecida, o casal não é tão famoso quanto Sonamy,mas também em compensação não é odiado pelos fãs como Sonally,logo é real e tem tudo para dar certo (ou não). Soniona '''Soniona é a fusão dos nomes Soni'c e Fi'ona.É um casal dos quadrinhos do Sonic.Possui poucos fãs,mas não é tão odiado quanto Sonally.Esse casal é rival de Sonsal ou Sonally.É pouco famoso,devido a Fiona trair o Sonic com o Tails Scourge,no qual esse casal não deu muito certo. Fancharacters 160px|thumb|PedoAranha,o fancharacter criado pelo [[Pedobear (ou talvez outra pessoa).]] Fancharacters (ou Fanchar's) são aqueles personagens que você cria na Wikipéida,no Youtoba,no Iogurte e fins de mundo.Eles sempre aparacem como figurantes protagonistas em vez do rato de gel ou o seu clone emo.São odiados pelos personagens verdadeiros,após os fancharacters terem levado Jet Bean,Mighty,Ray,Fang e Bark para o Lado Fancharacter da Força.os fãs querem casar suas aberrações da natureza seus Fancharacters com personagens oficiais e verdadeiros da série Sonic. Nomes de Fancharacters * ,o Ouriço * onic, o Ouriço * ils, a Raposa * ukles, a Echidna *___________(Insira nome da tua mãe), a Ouriça/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Insira nome do teu pai), o Ouriço/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Insira nome da sua namorada ou namorado,se é que você tem), o (a) Ouriça/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Sonic),o Ouriço *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Tails),o Raposa *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Knuckles),o Equidna *SoNeMu O oUrIçUU (Fancharacter de um emo) *Porra,o Ouriço (Fancharacter de Dercy Gonçalves) *Sonik o Ouriço,pois é quase a mesma coisa (Fancharacter do criador do Polystation) *THIS IS OURIÇOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Fancharacter de Leônidas) *Se eu Pudesse,eu Criaria Mais de 1000 (Fancharacter de Jeremias) *+8000 o Ouriço (Fancharacter dos personagens de Dragonball Z) *Desciclouriço ou Batatouriço (Fancharacter descíclope) *Wikiouriço (Fancharacter Wikipedista) *Ladrãouriço (Fancharacter flamengista) *Barbieouriço ou Gambaouriço (Fancharacter corinthiano) *Porcouriço (Fancharacter palmeirense) *Bambiouriço (Fancharacter são paulino) *Peixouriço Baleiouriço (Fancharacter santista) *___________(Insira nome da tua mãe), a Ouriça/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Insira nome do teu pai), o Ouriço/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Insira nome da sua namorada ou namorado,se é que você tem), o (a) Ouriça/Equidna/Raposa *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Sonic),o Ouriço *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Tails),o Raposa *___________(Fuse o seu nome com Knuckles),o Equidna *SoNeMu O oUrIçUU (Fancharacter de um emo) *Porra,o Ouriço (Fancharacter de Dercy Gonçalves) *Sonik o Ouriço,pois é quase a mesma coisa (Fancharacter do criador do Polystation) *THIS IS OURIÇOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Fancharacter de Leônidas) *Se eu Pudesse,eu Criaria Mais de 1000 (Fancharacter de Jeremias) *+8000 o Ouriço (Fancharacter dos personagens de Dragonball Z) *Desciclouriço ou Batatouriço (Fancharacter descíclope) *Wikiouriço (Fancharacter Wikipedista) *Ladrãouriço ou Gambaouriço (Fancharacter corinthiano) *Porcouriço (Fancharacter palmeirense) *Bambiouriço (Fancharacter são paulino) *Peixouriço Baleiouriço (Fancharacter santista) *Froggy (Fancharacter de Big the Cat) *Chao (Fancharacter de um Chao) *Wisps (Fancharacter de um dos Wisps) Casais figurantes, é quase a mesma coisa que os conhecidos 130px|thumb|Sim, Blaze é burra está com amnésia. thumb|Fala sério: quem, tirando ManoKnux e Shadow, nunca comeu a Rouge? *Ouriço emo + Humana pseudo-puta (Nón exciste devido a puta ter morrido em um jogo para a infelicidade do ouriço emo.) *Raposa ex-gay pseudo-macho + Puta roxa (O caso foi encerrado devido a um plobleminha probleminha) *Coelha ex-emo gostosa + Abelha pseudo-emo/gay (Esse casal nón exciste!!! as ferroadas não deram certo) *Coelha puta + Crocodilo chato da sala do computador (Alguém me explique como a Cream nasceu!) *Coelha puta + Gato preguiçoso que fode ama sapos (Seria Vanilla uma loira coelha burra???) *Rato de gel + Puta Roxa (existiram 2 mais de 8000 probleminhas) *Equidna drogado + Puta da Guatemala (esse casal nón exciste) *Ouriço emo + Puta da Guatemala (Esses seguistas...vivem drogados e inventam casais sem noção loucos) *Rato de gel + Gostosa de silicone (Só existiu pra deixar ManoKnux com inveja) *Ouriço emo + Puta rosa (...É quase a mesma coisa que o original) *Coelha ex-emo gostosa + Gato preguiçoso que fode ama sapos (A Cream já matou o Big ...Froggy!. *HotCat + Gato preguiçoso que fode ama sapos (Blaze não é uma loira burra gata burra!) *Ouriço Trunks Jedi Cabeludo + Puta Rosa *Ouriço Trunks Jedi Cabeludo + Puta da Guatemala (Passado e Futuro não pode estar unidos,além de fazer a Blaze e o Chaos ficarem com cíumes) Perguntas sobre esses casais 200px|thumb| ]] 200px|thumb|[[Sonamy comemorando no meio de corinthianos da sua torcida fiel.]] Perguntas sobre Sonamy thumb|175px| ]] *Você:Quando o Sonic começou a amar a puta rosa Amy??? *Resposta:Quando o Corinthians ganhou sua Libertadores! *Você:EuU AMuU O SoOnIcc!!! *Resposta:Emos não são bem vindos aqui,caralho!!! *Você:Como é que existem muitos fãs disso??? *Resposta:Por causa da mídia Porque ninguém gosta de ler aquelas porcarias da Archie Comics. *Você:Phineas e Ferb construiram uma esquila raposa!!! *Resposta:Você deve estar louco!!! *Você:Vou fazer um curso de Ouriçofilia. *Resposta:Isso é um plágio de outra pergunta Problema o seu,ninguém quer saber disso! Pelo menos essa resposta não foi plágio! *Você:Qual é o aumentativo de Dacueba??? *Resposta:Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. *Você:O que??? *Reposta:Todo viado é surdo!!! Perguntas sobre Taiream 120px|thumb|[[Cream the Rabbit|Sr.Sonic,comer não é bem neste sentido.]] *Você:Desde quando eles se amam,eu pensava que Tails adorasse a Cosmo não aquela coelha puta??? *Resposta:Desde quando a Cream é puta??? *Você:Porque Taiream e não Cremails??? *Resposta:'''Porque fui eu que dei este nome.Quer apanhar,sua bicha??? *Você:Porque a Cosmo tinha que morrer??? *Resposta:Porque a Blaze tinha que morrer???' *Você:A Cream é tão fofa,porque ela não se casa comigo??? *Resposta:'Porque você é bobo, chato, feio e cara-de-mamão!!!' *Você:Porque no Sonic X eles não se amaram??? *Resposta:'Porque o criador não quis concorrência!!! (e foi morto)' *Você:Existe um video do casamento deles??? *Resposta:'Eles só tem 9 anos,porra!!!' *Você:Porque ainda tem gente que fazem a Cream ficar com o Charmy??? *Resposta:'Porque são vagabundos!!!' *Você:Quanto você me paga pela essa camisa bonita? *Resposta:'NÃO VALE NADA!!!!!!!!!' Perguntas sobre Taismo *Você:A Cosmo morreu??? *Resposta:'Sim''' *Você:Porque Taismo e não Cosmails??? *Resposta:Porque fui eu que dei este nome.Quer apanhar,sua bicha??? *Você:Porque a Cosmo tinha que morrer??? *Resposta:Porque a Blaze tinha que morrer???' *Você:A Cosmo é tão fofa,porque ela não se casa comigo??? *Resposta:'Porque você é bobo, chato, feio e cara-de-mamão!!!' *Você:Porque no Sonic X,o Tails fica louco com a Cosmo,se a cream é mais de 8000 vezes bonita??? *Resposta:'Porque Chuck Norris o criador quis!!! *Você:Existe um video do casamento deles??? *Resposta:A Cosmo já morreu!!!,porra!!! *Você:A Cosmo realmente morreu??? *Resposta:Sim,porra!!! *Você:Tô de olho na Cosmo,e eu vou fazer um curso de Botanofilia. *Resposta:Faça esse curso e tente enfiar seu pau nela e a reconpensa é levar uma surra de uma raposa (de nove caudas) e uma planta. *Você:Você sabe onde eles moram??? *Resposta:Na ilha de LOST,Acre. *Você:Quem é o maior fã disto??? *Respota:O Mário!!! *Você:Que Mário??? *Resposta:Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário!!! *Você:A Cosmo morreu mesmo?Porque isso seria horrível! *Reposta:Para de perguntar a mesma coisa,seu corno,viado,bobo, chato, feio e cara-de-mamão,se não você morre!!! Perguntas sobre Shadouge *Você:Desde quando a puta começou a amar o emo? *Resposta:Que puta e que emo? *Você:Mas ela deveria namorar o fodão e não o emo *Resposta:Emo é você...e até que você tem razão,ele é um emo! *Shadow:ME CHAMOU DE EMO!!!CHAOS BLAST!!! *Autor que faz a resposta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Você:Se fodeu!!! *Shadow:Faltou um desses gays!!! *Você:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (chega outro noob perguntando e um nerd respondendo) *Você:Eles não são irmãos? *Resposta:Deixa de ser noob! *Você:Mas o Shadow não amava a Maria? *Resposta:A Maria foi comer capim pela raiz!!! *Você:Mas a Amy não prefere o Sonic? *Resposta:Seu noob!Foi mais um plano da puta rosa,no qual ela novamente se fodeu. Galeria Imagem:Chipchoro.jpg|Chip chorando ao ver Sonic traindo ele. Imagem:Sallychorando.jpg|Sally chorando ao ver Sonamy ganhando o prêmio de melhor casal você! Imagem:TaireamCasa.jpg|O casamento de Cream e Tails. Imagem:TailsOrelhao.jpg|Esse não é o Tails!!!É um filho de Tails e Cream que está espiando a Cosmo Imagem:ShadowRougeArma.jpg|As armas são as melhores amigas dos Ouriços emos pretos Imagem:KnucklesTortura.jpg|Knuckles mostrando como Rouge ri das suas piadas. Imagem:ShadoweAmy.jpg|Shadow querendo estuprar Amy. Imagem:EspioeFancharacter.jpg|Camaleões sem namorada???Seus problemas acabaram!!! Imagem:SallyMonkeyKhan.jpg|Sally traiu Sonic com Genghis Monkey Khan. Imagem:BunnieAntoine.jpg|Bunnie e Antoine prontos para matar você! Imagem:Vanillaevector.jpg|Vector pronto pra fazer algo útil enquanto Vanilla está dormindo. Imagem:Knuckles x Shade by C8LIN The Hedgie.jpg|Knuckles e Shade,um casal fracassado (ou nao) Imagem:KnucklesTikal.jpg|Knuckles e Tikal antes de fazer sexo durante um incêndio. Imagem:ShadowMariaOuriço.jpg|Shadow e Maria antes de fazer alguma coisa útil...Maria em forma de um ouriço??? (esses fãs...) Imagem:Knux fuck Bunnie.gif|Knuckles e seu jeito de arrumar namorada (ou não). Imagem:Tails met em todas.jpg|...E pensando que é o Sonic que tinha um monte de garotas (só que Tails, como qualquer boiola troxa, brochou na hora...). Imagem:16k25oy.jpg.gif| Imagem:KnucklesOuSonic.jpg| Imagem:CasaisSonic.jpg| Imagem:CasaisSonic.jpg| Casais nos games Você já se perguntou porque a Sega não libera sentimentos de amor ou sexo nos seus games ou quadrinhos ou programas educativos e sem-graça da TV?A resposta é porque os funcionários e quem dá o cu as idéias para os jogos é um nerd que nunca namorou e quer fazer o seu ídolo sóbrio, mas apenas a Desciclo Games ou Desciclopédia Games S.A conseguiu uma manha para liberar os sentimentos de amor e sexo nos games.Para fazer um jogo chamado _____________________(insira seu jogo favorito se Sonic aqui) ______________(insira casal aqui) Edition.É apenas adicionar 5 kilos de penas de , 1 litro de sangue de , ou (mas eles nunca sangram), a varinha da e , coloque o disco na mistura, depois retire a mistura e coloque no seu GayStation 3/X-Bicha 360/Não Intendo WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY e seu casal vai ficar namorando até todos completarem a volta final ou o tempo acabar. Você sabia... thumb|Há casos de exagero no [[lolicon|amor materno.]] *...Que Sonamy é o casal mais conhecido? *...Que se você pequisar no Devi'anta'rt,a maioria dos filhos tem mechas êmicas roxas ou rosas? *...Que para os fãs burros de Sonamy acham que a fusão de Rosa com Azul é Roxo? *...Que Sonic e Blaze ownava Sonamy até que chegou o ouriço Trunks Jedi FDP Silver pra ajudar Sonamy? *...Que Shadow ápós a morte da Maria começou a amar a puta Rouge e fundou Shadouge? *...Que isso está enchendo o saco? *...Que esta é a 7ª linha? *...Que Sonally é mais verdadeiro que Sonamy? *...Que Sonic já mandou mais de 8000 vezes a Amy tomar noku? *...Que mesmo assim,os retardados eles continuam a preferir Sonamy? *...Que esses fãs ricos FDP me subornaram pra tirar as provocações sobre Sonamy? (Infelizmente,essa foi mentira.) *...Que Sonic já namorou uma fancharacter Venus? *...Que os criadores do casal Sonic e Shadow morreu? *...Que os criadores dos outros yaois morreram também? *...Que nesse exato momento,Sonic está mandando a Amy tomar noku? *...Que a Cosmo morreu? *...Que os fãs cegamente acreditam que ela voltará? *...Que essa história de Cream com Charmy é verdade mentira??? *...Que essa é a última linha? Ligações externas Perguntas sobre Sonic e os casais Votação entre os Casais de Sonic...e acredite...Eles não são loucos por Sonamy!!! Ver também thumb|Vez ou outra isso sempre acontece ([[ou não|ou sim).]] *Sonic *Sonamy *Amy Rose *Sonally *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Taiream *Tails *Knuckles *WTF *Japão *Sonvee *Vecnilla *...Esse artigo não é patrocinado por... *Um site onde você pode criar seu próprio casal idiota sem apanhar do Sonic. (ou não) Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog Categoria:Hentai Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Jogos para PlayStation 2